You can stay forever
by locoduck
Summary: Sarah's ex husband's killed and their 18 month daughter Alicia kidnapped. It's a case for five - o. Sarah's emotions run high and there's only one detective that understands her fear... DannyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I've deleted my other story completely. I hated it. Hope this one will be more to my liking and to your liking.  
I have to warn you; there's a lot more romantic bull in this. Because I am good at writing that stuff.  
Let me know what you think. Remember, English is not my first language. And I am still just doing this for fun…**

"Where did you leave my shirt?" Steve asked, walking down the stairs in jeans and socks, searching for his grey button up shirt that he was certain he left on the bed. He curiously looked at Catherine who sat in the chair, smirking at him seductively when he finally caught up to her bare legs. She stood up and his button up fell to just above her knees, and it made Steve grin immediately. She was something… and he wasn't blind. He smiled back at her and watched her get up, searching for the warmth that his arms could provide for her. A different kind of warmth that Hawaii itself was giving her. Just as Steve wanted to bath her in all the love he felt for her his mobile phone rang persistently. They both groaned irritated.

It was only 25 minutes after that, that Steve was in a complete different setting, his good mood vanished and it caught the attention of Danny immediately. The blonde detective watched as Catherine's car turned the corner and he knew what it was that had Steve in a nasty mood. "Did the dead man disturb your afternoon plans?" he teased and chuckled as Steve marched past him. "What do we got, Danny?" Steve asked him and Danny switched to the professional detective mode, that suited him so well. "30 year old Harrison, found dead in his bedroom this afternoon. Gunshot wound to the head. Called in by his 16 year old niece, who lives right next door. She heard the gun going off, at first didn't expect anything to be wrong with her uncle but… Well, here we are" Steve watched the body lay on the ground in a strange, rather uncomfortable angle, beside the small area between his bed and the wall. "No signs of forced entry" Chin informed him as he stepped into the same room as well followed by Kono. Max stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, obviously wanting to point out the large amount of people in the small room which currently was his work space. Danny did a step back to allow Max more room Steve followed his partner into the small hallway and placed his hands on his hips. "What do you think?" Danny shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the body, only his feet were showing from the angle they were standing. "I think we should start by questioning the niece. Perhaps she knows more" Steve nodded his head in agreement and they both turned around to make their way downstairs.

Just as the front door fell back in his slot they were distracted by a small black car, racing its way towards the house and before it even completely halted a woman got out of the car, stumbling over her own feet she ran towards the house. "Whoa, calm down!" Danny stopped her from walking into the house. The woman wiped a few of her long auburn locks out of her face glaring at the detective with passion. "Don't tell me to calm down! Where's my daughter?!" she yelled at him pushing at his arm wanting to pass him. But Danny didn't budge, instead shared a confusing glance with Steve. "Your daughter?" he asked her placing hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "My daughter! I just dropped her off here last night, then I hear this whole place is invested with police… I knew that bastard was up to something!" Steve cleared his throat gaining he attention of the frantic woman. "Miss, there was no child in there" he informed her. But it did nothing to ease her distress. "What do you mean?! No child in there? My daughter! Where is my daughter!" "Alright, calm down, I am sure we'll find answers…. Give me a minute" Danny calmly persuaded her. She huffed, crossing her arms impatiently as she watched Danny turn around and making his way inside back the house.

"Chin" he called out as he saw him coming down the stairs. "Is there any kind of trace of a kid being in this house?" he asked him. Chin cleared his throat waiting till he stood right in front of Danny before he continued speaking. "We, eh, well… We have reason to believe that the child was taken" Chin informed him, not wondering how Danny suddenly knew about the child. He probably assumed he heard it from the niece "It appeared she was sleeping in a travel cot in the home office. We had no idea until we went there for traces. The person that took her obviously knew her. They took anything that was of importance; bottles, diapers…" "That is not my problem right now. Her mother is standing right outside demanding to see her" Danny said, muttering something underneath his breath as he again opened the door towards the front yard. The woman was chewing on the inside of her cheek, her arms folded in front of her as she kept her eyes straight at Danny. She was nervous and on edge, not a strange emotion to feel when the case included her daughter. "Miss." Danny started, feeling his heart grow heavy. He had to give her the information he just learned. He glanced at Steve with a worried expression gaining his attention as well. "We have reason to believe your daughter was taken from this house" the woman stopped chewing at the inside of her cheek, unfolding her arms and placing her on her hips. "Excuse me?" she started obviously feeling the news drop in like bomb and not processing it very well. "My… My daughter…" she turned to look at her friend still in the car, who at this point, decided that she needed her aid and stepped out of the car as well. She turned towards the blonde detective, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried to catch up to what just was dropped in her lap. "No." she suddenly said "No, you don't understand, why would anyone take little Alicia, she's of no…" she stopped talking again frowned at Danny trying, no, hoping that he was joking.

And then suddenly her eyes watered, and she squatted down with her head in her hands, holding her long hair between her fingers, fighting against tears that fought their way towards their eyes. "Why would take anyone Alicia?" she asked then, her vocals shivering as she stood up again. "Sarah?" her friend quietly said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "What's going on?" "Someone took Alicia" she informed her and the panicked expression disappeared from her face with a deep breath. A determined one appeared and she licked her lips. "We need to talk" she said then and looked at the door briefly before returning her green eyes to the blue once of the detective. "Do you have any idea who took her?" Steve asked professionally as he too, had processed the information. They went from a murder to a murder and kidnapping. It didn't look like there was much money to gain from this family, although they didn't know anything about the mother of the girl. Or the relation of the dead man to the girl. "I have my ideas" she admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny took the coffee mug from the counter after he had filled it, she took it with two sugars and a bit of milk. He walked towards his own office in which he had placed Sarah on the leather couch, he smiled sympathetically at the woman who held herself so well under these circumstances. She had been nothing but helpful the past 12 hours. Steve had asked him if he found her behavior suspicious but Danny wasn't too certain yet. He knew mother instinct and it took great highs if necessary. He handed her the white mug hoping that the dark liquid gave her strength. "I swear, if you find Peter, you better keep him away from me, I'll kill him" Danny frowned at her words looking at Steve for help but Steve looked equally as confused. "Peter Johnson?" he asked Sarah, who tore her eyes away from the coffee after taking a small sip. She nodded her head. "You're looking for him too, right? He isn't going to get away with this?" Danny pressed his lips together sitting down on the coffee table and scratching his neck lightly before searching her green eyes. "Sarah, you're not fully understanding this" he muttered glancing at Steve again but as usual he was not that much help when it came to emotional situations. "Sarah, Peter Johnson… He was the reason we were called in yesterday… He was shot…" Sarah's lips parted at this as her expression turned shocked. Steve took the mug from her hands before it slipped from her slender fingers as her hands started to shake. "Dead?" Sarah questioned and Danny nodded slowly as if the news would hit her less hard. "B-but" she stuttered placing her right hand in front of her mouth as her mind processed yet another shock. "He-he… This means that Alicia… I thought he would at least keep her safe" she muttered. "I thought they were together at least and that he would keep her safe..."

Danny sighed and sat down next to her, rubbing her back softly in hopes of giving her some comfort but he knew that this was the moment that even the best momma would snap. Steve stood up and left the room to get some air; these situations were best handled by Danny. Steve lacked the right words while Danny somehow seemed to understand her.  
They learned that Peter was her ex-husband. Peter had a drug problem and he tried to keep it under the radar as well as possible but it didn't take long for Sarah to find out. She gave him a choice but Peter decided not to choose, the fairytale ended there. Alicia and Sarah moved out, leaving Peter to fend for himself. It wasn't long after that he suit her for custody. Sarah won but the judge decided that Peter had a right to see Alicia every other weekend. This had been the second weekend that Sarah had dropped Alicia off at Peters house, she always felt upset doing so; not trusting the man any longer even though she had spent the majority of her life with him. She had information about him that helped Steve and Danny a great deal; it would normally have cost them a day to collect all this by themselves. She knew phone numbers and a large amount of contacts, beside that she had helped them find a connection to another gang here in Hawaii that could be very possibly the lead behind this all.  
They all had reason to believe that the reason Alicia was kidnapped was to pay of his debt. But why did they kill the man who made the debt? And who did they expect to pay it off now? Sarah? But the thought that brought the most worry to Steve's mind was; what if Alicia was useless to them now? What if Peter's death was a mistake?

"Sarah, go home, we'll do all we can to bring Alicia back to you in one piece" Danny promised her quietly as he watched tears roll down perfect cheeks. "How can I go home?" she wiped her tears and looked at Danny. He understood her so well and perhaps that was the reason he felt like he could just see right into her soul. "I.." he tore his gaze away from her and looked at his desk. "I don't know" he muttered not knowing what else he could give her. There was nothing he could say or do that would make her feel better about herself. There would be nothing they could say or do to make him feel better if it were Grace. "But I do know that, if you don't get some rest, you'll not be able to help us anymore" he told her "Go home, rest. I promise I'll stay up for you" a tiny smile formed itself on her lips but that was all he got out of her.

It wasn't long after that when Danny sat at his desk, staring at her as she slept on his leather couch with only a jacket over her shoulders that belonged to him but had only hung in his office so far, because in reality; you don't need a jacket in Hawaii.  
Mascara stained face rested on a small cushion he found in Kono's office.  
He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face looking up as someone knocked on his door softly. Steve. He waved at him to come out before looking shortly at Sarah sleeping on his couch. Obviously he didn't want to disturb her and Danny couldn't agree more; the woman hadn't slept since they found out Alicia was missing. It was still very uncertain what the deal was behind it. They understood that Peter owed someone a lot of money, but then why shoot him and take Alicia.

"Check this out" Steve told him throwing a file on the desk or computer or whatever its function was. Danny took it in his hands looking it over before he frowned deeply and looked back at Steve. "But that would mean…" "She lied, and we're going to find out why" Steve confirmed already making his way outside.  
"Wait up" Danny said, making a small jog towards his office, leaving Steve to wait while he wrote out a quick note for Sarah when she woke up. He hoped she'd get a good few hours of sleep in and if she did wake up before he returned she'd read the note and actually do as he told her to. But somehow he felt like she was a ticking time bomb and it would only take so long before she was going to start her own investigation. Like any desperate mother she wasn't afraid and would do anything to find her daughter. With the people she knew through Peter she'd probably come a far way but whether she would walk out of it unscathed was what had Danny worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny licked his lips and glanced at Steve after he knocked on the door twice, rather loudly. Their conversation had ended the moment they'd stepped out of the car, both sensing how serious this situation was.  
It took a while before they heard the loud laughter of a young woman through the wooden door, she said something to someone before opening the door. Her smile fell when she saw the sarcastic grin on Steve's and Danny's faces. And if, on cue, she turned around… and bolted.  
For a moment she actually seemed to get away too, as no one stopped her as she ran through the house, past her friends that she had been talking with earlier. Danny did his best to keep up with her; his lack of knowledge of his surroundings making him in disadvantage to her. But then before she reached the backdoor it opened and in came Steve who looked like a bear compared to the small teenager that ran flat straight against his chest. He turned her around and twisted her wrist in a manner that made her hiss, and slapped handcuffs around them.  
Danny put his gun away and turned around towards the group teenagers that had gathered around the scene, none said a word, probably still trying to catch up with what happened.  
"Alright. I want all your names and I want to see your ID's." he ordered them and if on cue they started taking out wallets. "A-are you five-0?" a boy with a few pimples around his chin asked quietly as he watched Danny taking over information from his ID. Danny glanced up and nodded his head finding the tone of his voice somewhat amusing. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked suddenly when Danny handed him his ID back. Steve snorted loudly forcing Danny to turn around and turn his attention to him. "What? The kid can't have a hero?" he asked Steve who shook his head. "Nah, he sure can have a hero… A real one" Danny opened his mouth and frowned wanting to reply but was quickly interrupted by Steve. "Let's go" he ordered.

"All I am saying is, that if someone really would portray a hero in this team, it'd be me" Steve contradicted when he and Danny made their way through the hallways of HQ. They brought in the niece, Jessie, in for questioning but the idea to make her wait a little longer made Steve's insides tingle. At first they had teased her a little bit on the way towards HQ wondering what a 19 year old woman had to do with kids that just came walking out of the womb, which made her irritated lightly, proving that she, herself, hadn't shaken puberty either.  
"Why you?" Danny asked irritated nodding his head at a familiar face. "Just cause you're a SEAL doesn't mean anything, I've done my share or heroism alright" "I am not saying otherwise, you'd be the gorgeous blonde little helper" Steve said stepping into the elevator smirking at Danny who forced his jaws together and tried his best to ignore Steve.

Before they went to see Jessie Danny had decided to check up on Sarah. He was pleased to see her sound asleep on his couch, for how long to remain he wasn't completely sure. But according to Chin the woman hadn't even so much as moved the past few hours. He asked Chin to call him the moment that would be changing. Which wouldn't last very long, he assumed.

"Jessie" Steve piped up as he sat across from Danny on the table holding a file. Danny opened it and looked at the picture. She looked at least 23 or perhaps even a bit older. She didn't look her age. "Jessie" Danny repeated in a muttering under his breath, pretending to start reading but knowing Steve would fill him in quickly. "Jessie is quit the troubled teenager. She steals and once beat up a kid so severe the police arrested her. Yet they didn't have anything on her for lack of evidence and no witnesses that dared to speak up. Her mother is Peter's sister. She's a severe alcoholic, recovering as we speak. Her father has been out of the picture for years already" Danny nodded his head licked his lips and looked up at his partner. "Shall we then?"  
The moment the door opened Jessie looked up, her arms were crossed and she tried to appear confident but her eyes betrayed her fear. Immediately Danny's instincts alarmed him; she knew more than she let on. It was sad to know that someone so young was ruined because of parents whom never cared for her. Yet now was not the time for sympathy. He had other things to worry about.  
He pulled a chair up in front of her and smiled friendly before sighing and leaning on his knees with his elbows. "Jessie. Why did you lie?" he asked simply rubbing his hands together waiting for a few seconds before he lifted his blue eyes up to her face. "I have no idea what you are talking about" she quietly said, her voice trembling. Danny sat back leaning his head over to the left slightly. "Could you once more describe to us how, why and when you called the police?" Jessie swallowed and sat up straighter, her equally as blonde hair as himself, fell in her face. She looked at the floor as though it would somehow pop up answers from underneath the concrete. "I heard gunshots coming from uncle Peters' house" she muttered "I went to take a look and found Peter dead" "Interesting" Steve piped in. Danny stood up, pushing his chair away to give Steve room.  
He looked down into the girl's scared face and held up the file. "When did you exactly think that we wouldn't find out? The moment you took little Alicia or was it when you shot your uncle?" Jessie nervously started to shake her leg, her knee pumping up constantly. "I didn't-" "Why did you tell us that you didn't own a gun? And that your relationship with Peter was very close?" Steve asked her immediately, his complexion sending urgency to Jessie who cleared her throat. "I was afraid-" "Afraid that we found out?" Danny cut her off this time shaking his head. "You see, I've got it all figured out. You're in love with your own uncle, had sex with him while you were drunk than report him when he shows his regret and gives you the guarantee that it will never happen again. Shortly after Sarah gets pregnant with his child. She was not aware of the accusations against Peter and Peter wanted to keep it that way"  
"You thought that now their marriage was over all that separated you from Peter was little Alicia and his love for Sarah. With Alicia gone he wouldn't have to see Sarah anymore and your little romance would grow" Steve continued for Danny  
"But then Peter woke up, as you were watching him sleep. This, you hadn't anticipated and you shot him" Danny then finished and folded his arms staring down at Jessie whose tears had begun to fall which she quickly wiped away with the sleeves of her shirt. "No" she denied her shoulders shaking as sobs poured out of her. "You better start talking or you've gotta call your mother to inform her of your new address" Danny threatened, sitting back down on the chair that he before had pushed away.

"I didn't kill Peter" Jessie then decided to share. "I heard a gun and I ran towards Peter's house" she licked her dry lips and wiped a little bit of snot away from her nose. "I saw three men, they were masked and yelled in a strange language unfamiliar to me. They seemed rather spooked about the death of Peter, as if one of them had made a mistake" silence fell over them after that and Steve looked up after a few seconds, raising an eyebrow in question and waiting for the girl to glance up to him before he asked what her reasons were. "I… I can't tell you anything else, I'd be in danger" she whispered looking helplessly at Danny who frowned "You have no need to worry about that, we will keep you safe" he promised her "But in order to gain our trust we have to hear the full story"  
Jessie trembled licked her lips again as a signal that she was thirsty. "They took Alicia and I stepped into the hallway to stop them, they pointed their gun at me and started speaking a different language until they noted that I spoke english. They didn't want to kill me, they said…" she sighed deeply, playing with a small threat of her jeans. "They offered me a great amount of money for my silence" she quietly spoke up, her features betraying her shame. But Steve and Danny had no time for sympathy. Danny even angrily cleared his throat, before pushing the chair back and walking out of the interrogation room.


	4. Chapter 4

Complete silence hung around the two partners as they started to strap up their bullet proof vests. They were waiting on their back up and at the same time tried to formulate some kind of plan in their heads. There was only one thing they both agreed upon; Alicia was supposed to come out of all of this alive. And even though they both weren't insecure about their capabilities, Danny suddenly did feel a lot of pressure coming free in his chest. His stomach turned thinking about the possibility that he had to tell Sarah that he wouldn't be able to do what he promised her.  
He took a deep breath in and ran both his hands through his hairs in a desperate attempt to keep those thoughts away when they both heard two cars pull up. From one Kono and Chin came running while from the other the SWAT team.

It had been two days.  
Danny had kept Sarah sane, talking with her on times she really desperately felt like taking action. He had done all he could to prevent that.  
The day they arrested Jessie, Sarah had lost herself completely, barely believing that someone she knew for so many years would do something like that. She had stared at Danny's face as though he was an complete moron and then had left the building as though she didn't own anyone an explanation. She probably didn't either; but still Danny felt slightly frustrated with her after that. He had searched for her and found her by the end of the day at the beach. It was a good thing her car was quit noticeably green and after a police officer had reported where he'd spotted the car it was quite easy for Danny to find it.  
A hard broken sight had waited for him there. He hadn't said a word just sat next to her in the passenger seat while she cried and poured out her heart all over him.  
10 hours later he had stood on her front door worried why she didn't pick up her cell phone after Steve found out more information about the possible kidnappers. She had opened the door with another tear stained face and a glass of wine in her hand, wearing running shorts, a sport top and running shoes. She had been running endlessly until she had to throw up and then she had gone home to finish a complete bottle of wine… and two. She was halfway through that second one when Danny joined her.

Steve had been busy pulling information out of Jessie in a not-so-subtle-or-careful-manner. He had asked her to describe anything she could remember about the appearance from the men and he had a sketcher draw it out for him. Chin had then searching his computer for anything and at first nothing came up but after a few changes the results came rather quickly. He hadn't really understood Danny's absence lately until Chin laid it out for him. A few hints were enough.  
After Jessie had confirmed the pictures were the men from that night they went for the hunt. Through connections they ended here. It was a very strong possibility that they were in here and that is why Steve questioned back up because they had a strange feeling in their gut that this could be hard. Even if there wouldn't be anyone, it never hurt to be prepared.

"Alright" Steve muttered glancing at his team. "This is the plan" Kono and Chin were going through the back while Steve and Danny would be going through the front. It had to happen quietly before the suspects could respond in case they had some heavy machines in the house. They didn't have time for heavy resistance, besides, if they were to be seen, the possibility that they would hurt Alicia would grow dangerously. "Are you alright" Steve quietly asked Danny as he watched him run his hand through his hair once again. He knew it meant his partner was agitated about something and it was something they could really do without. Danny nodded his head quickly. "Y-yeah, yeah, of course" he ensured his partner before turning around away from him and ending the conversation quickly. Danny was nervous. He always had a healthy kind of fear for these kind of moments. He'd think of Grace for a moment. But today he was nervous.  
Because he doubted if he could actually keep his promise. He understood the pain Sarah was going through and he would absolutely hate himself if he worsened it by having to share something that would make her world shatter.  
And because today he thought of Grace… But not only Grace was in the back of his mind. He had known the woman for three days and she had left quit the impression. Of course he didn't really know her that well, since she wasn't being herself completely. She was utterly depressed. But he could care less. He wanted everything she had to offer; even her tears.  
He came to know a lot when they shared their drunken night together. It had been the first night he had seen her laugh and giggle. Even though it was under the influence he still liked it.

"Danny keep your head together" Steve hissed suddenly from behind as he too notice the distant stare in the detectives eyes. It was very unlike him but Steve understood the pressure he felt to deliver Alicia untouched to Sarah. Danny cleared his throat and snapped back into reality following Steve's path through the bushes surrounding the house. They kept in the dark, and so far it went as planned. Steve approached the house first and glanced through the window briefly. He nodded at Danny; confirming that the suspects were present. Silence filled the air for a few moments more before Steve gave him another nod his way "Alicia's in the house" Danny quietly spoke through the coms hoping that Chin and Kono heard him right. But Chin soon confirmed that as he replied equally as soft.  
"On position" Chin cut through the silence after a while, as Danny watch Steve crawl underneath the window sill. He rolled his eyes slightly as he too, bended down slightly to quickly run across. If they would see his back it would be total coincidence.  
"Breaching" Steve muttered before kicking in the door.

"Five-o!" Danny yelled holding his gun in front of him to point at each individual at once. He watched as the 5 men froze staring at the two officers in their house. One of them started to run, but Chin caught up to him quickly as he approached from the back of the house. Steve and Danny kept his gun trained on the 5 men while in practiced automatism Chin and Kono made their way upstairs to clear the entire house.  
It wasn't until they heard Kono's voice confirming that they were clear, that they all took a deep breath. Danny stepped forward to the playpen looking down at the small girl that held Sarah's heart. She looked exactly like the pictures Sarah had showed him. She wore her pink PJ's that Sarah had described she'd packed for her. "Hey little Alicia" he softly said "You want to go see your mommy?" he asked her and immediately she smiled "Mommy" she repeated stretching her arms for Danny. Danny picked her up quickly and turned towards Steve.  
"Go ahead" he said smirking at his friend and partner. "You can be the hero today"


End file.
